


Coffee and a Talk

by storyhaus



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Nick helps a fellow law enforcement officer cope with the loss of mutual friends.





	Coffee and a Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A tag to The Fallen.

Coffee and a Talk 

ep. The Fallen

 

"Knock. Knock."

"Hey Nick."

"How you doing Mitch?" Nick asked entering Officer Larry Mitchell's hospital room.

Mitch had been one of the officers shot in Mark Powell's rampage that left two officers dead four wounded including Mitch.

All because Officer Debra Hughes wanted out of a bad marriage, she used the boy as easily as her own service weapon.

Nick shook it off and gave his attention to Mitch.

"They say I'm going to be in here a few more days." Mitch answered his earlier question.

"That sucks man." Nick knew what it was like to be in the hospital and could empathize.

"You on a case?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah, the vic's having tests run so I thought I'd stop by and check on you. You need anything?"

"I'm good."   
"Time for breakfast." An orderly announced bringing Mitch's tray in.

"I'll let you eat and stop by again before I leave."

Mitch nodded and reluctantly began to eat.

 

Nick headed to the cafeteria, he couldn't talk to his witness yet so he figured he might as well grab a cup of coffee.

There were only two people ahead of him so he got his coffee quickly and went to find a table.

With only a moments hesitation he walked over to a man sitting alone by the window.

"Pretty crowded, mind if I sit here?" 

Officer Robert Dollan glanced at the nearly empty cafeteria then at Nick.

"Thanks." Nick replied and sat down across from him taking a sip of coffee, he then turned his full attention on the S.W.A.T. officer he'd butted heads with less than forty-eight hours prior. "I owe you an apology. I was concerned about Russell and took it out on you."

"They were my friends. He killed my friends. She killed my friends. I was stupid." He said bitterly.

"Not stupid man. Love, lust, you were human." Nick replied.

Dollan looked at him.

"I fell for a prostitute. She was murdered by her pimp. She told me she was getting out of the business, going back to school. Her pimp told me she was going into business for herself. I'll never know the truth." Nick shrugged and looked into his coffee.

"They were my friends, I thought they were her friends too." Dollan replied, "This is my fault."

"I knew them too man. Saw them everytime I went to a scene. Relied on them to watch my back. Man, the only one to blame here is Debra Hughes. She set this in motion. She got into a sick kids head and used him to murder her husband and two cops paid with their lives. This is solely on her Dollan." Nick told him.

"How do I face their families?" He asked Nick.

"You hold your head up and offer your condolences. You made a mistake with her but you didn't do this." Nick answered and checked his phone when it went off. "I have to go, got a victim to interview." He added rising.

"Hey Stokes, thanks." Dollan offered his hand and Nick shook it, "I'm sorry too."

"I'll see you around Dollan." Nick nodded and left him to contemplate what he'd said.

He knew about guilt, Officer Johnson was always with him, he'd sent the man to check on Charlie DiMassa aka Doctor Jekyll, and it cost him his life.

One day at a time Dollan, one day at a time.

Nick pushed the door open and left the cafeteria.

the end 2014  
}


End file.
